This invention relates generally to an earth moving machine and more particularly to a module that carries various components of the earth moving machine that requires periodic maintenance.
Earth moving machines, such as a motor grader, typically have mechanical, hydraulic and electrical systems for effecting the various functions of the machine. Typically, these large machines have had various components such as an air tank, an ether aid, an air dryer, a transmission filter and a battery located at various locations on the machine. A disadvantage of locating the components at different locations on the machine is that maintenance personnel are required to locate the various components, and to relocate their tools and equipment to the location of the component for servicing. Additionally, during manufacture of such machines, each of the components must be installed separately.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.
A work machine has a front portion and a rear portion. The work machine has a frame connected thereto. An engine is supported by the frame. A radiator is positioned proximate the rear portion of the work machine and is in operational communication with the engine for cooling the engine. A service center module is positioned between the engine and the radiator. The service center module has a support member having an upper surface. A support plate is located on the upper surface of the support member and is preferably horizontal. A back plate is preferably vertical and communicates with a rear edge of the support plate. At least one mounting location is on the back plate for mounting at least one component selected from a group comprising an air tank, an ether aid, an air dryer, and a transmission filter.
A method of servicing the work machine includes the following steps. One step is removing lines from attachment points on the service center module, wherein, the attachment points are selected from a group including an air tank attachment point, an ether aid attachment point, an air dryer attachment point, a transmission filter attachment point and a battery attachment point. Additional steps include disengaging a support member of the service center module from the work machine and removing the service center module from the work machine for servicing at least one component on the service center module.